1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) have replaced conventional Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) and display desired images using visible light rays generated by sealing a discharge gas and supplying a discharge voltage between two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed to generate vacuum ultraviolet rays and exciting phosphors on which the vacuum ultraviolet rays are directed in a predetermined pattern.
A conventional three-electrode surface discharge PDP, similar to a PDP discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-172442, includes a first substrate, pairs of sustain electrodes, a first dielectric layer on the sustain electrodes, a protective layer on the first dielectric layer, a second substrate facing the first substrate, address electrodes arranged in parallel on the second substrate, a second dielectric layer on the address electrodes, barrier ribs formed on the second dielectric layer, and phosphor layers formed on a top surface of the second dielectric layer and sides of the barrier ribs.
However, the PDP has low luminous efficiency since a substantial portion (approximately 40%) of the visible light generated by the phosphor layers is absorbed by the sustain electrodes, the first dielectric layer, and the protective layers. Also, the three-electrode surface discharge PDP displays an image for a long time, causing ion-sputtering which damages the phosphor layers due to charged particles, causing a permanent afterimage.
To solve this problem, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-40635 discusses a PDP that increases brightness and liminous efficiency by generating a discharge from discharge electrodes arranged on the sides of barrier ribs.
However, in this PDP in which the discharge electrodes are arranged in the sides of barrier ribs, terminals of the discharge electrodes connected to an external signal connector are exposed to the surface of the barrier ribs, which damages the terminals when the terminals are connected to the signal connector.
In more detail, a terminal of a discharge electrode is exposed to the surface of barrier ribs without any support to form a cantilever beam. Since the terminal of the discharge electrode is generally formed using a printing process, it is not strong, and drops due to an external force, and the terminal in the form of the cantilever beam is easily damaged. Also, since a shear force and a bending moment are indispensably applied to the terminal of the discharge electrode when the terminal is connected to the signal connector, the terminal of the discharge electrode can be easily damaged when it is connected to the signal connector, which increases a failure rate and increases costs.